


Rebirth

by ChocolateDoomBunny



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Vincent Phantomhive, Gen, Gore, Nanny Sebastian, This turns to crack so watch out, Vincent Phantomhive is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateDoomBunny/pseuds/ChocolateDoomBunny
Summary: It's Ciel's final hour, his revenge met. Sebastian is about to take his soul. But wait, why is he stopping? And what's his dead father doing here?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. There, I said it, happy?

Blood dripped from the ornate table, staining the light beige a dark and sticky brown. The spaniel atop gave a last dieing whine before it shuddered still, it's white fur dyed red. It's killer stood over, observing, blood dripping from the large carving knife grasped in her hand. She stroked the poor dog's head one last time before she started to chant, the ruffles of her dress swirling in the mess she had made.

Slowely, one by one, the candles flickered and died, the shadows along the walls growing darker with each word that left her painted lips.

Nearly thirty, without husband, child, and soon title, this was the woman who had decided summoning a demon would get her all she asked. When they had finally arrived she had pleaded, begged for them to do something, so scared that she would be disgraced, tossed out by her own family.

It was pitiful, really. So self centered. Maybe that's why they had come. 

The contract was simple, give her all she wanted, and Vincent could have her soul.

The demon smiled, lowering himself to one knee, clasping her pale hand between his own. 

"Of course, my lady."

\---

Title was easy enough, it was Victorian England after all, with new and distinguished families popping up from all over Europe and the new colonies. Phantomhive would do, exotic enough to remove suspicion. It has take a few years for the name to be recognised, of course, but what sort of demon would he have been if he couldn't do this much for his lady? And Rachel Phantomhive had such a lovely ring to it. 

Husband was to be done after the title, naturally. By this time Vincent had endeared himself to the Queen, her most loyal guard dog. Rachel found it funny, for some reason. They met, like a fairy tale at his stately home, so new the paint was still wet. They were married by the spring. The toy company came next, a means of disguise, per Her Magesties request, of course.

And then came a child, the most difficult on the list. Natural and unnatural did not mix at the best of times, and no matter how much they tried, no child was born. At thirty seven, poor miss Rachel was labelled barren, and it seemed once again her dreams would be dashed, all of Vincent's lovely hard work gone to waste.

But a deal was a deal, and soon came little Ciel, all pink and squirming and wonderfully grotesque, bathed in his mother's mortal blood just as he should have been. He was horribly perfect in every way, and for a moment, as Vincent stared down at the child held in his mother's arms, still gloriously stained in crimson, he knew all his efforts, the many long years spent in his lady's servitude had all finally paid off. He finally had something to show for his efforts.

Everyone wants a family, you see. Even demons. Those first few years were wonderful.

But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

With this, the last term of the agreement had been fulfilled and, well.

I think we all know how it ended.

\---

Sebastian's body bent, and Ciel closed his eyes, bracing himself for the no doubt excruciating pain he would feel at having his soul ripped from his body. He could feel his butler's breath, hot and moist, fanning over his face and neck. He swallowed heavily. Damn his pride, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Make it painful? What a stupid thing to say, and to a demon at that. No doubt the git would enjoy it, after everthing Ciel had done to him over the years.

Seconds turned to minutes, and nothing happened. A warm splatter on his cheek made Ciel jump, expecting pain, and yet still nothing happened. Ciel finally chanced a peek, wondering what the hold up was. Sebastian was still there, bent over in that unnatural position, eyes glowing red in the darkness. The point of a long fencing sword was poking just between the butler's waistcoat buttons, red dripping from the tip into the boy's lap. Sebastian looked rather startled.

"And what, do you think, you're doing?" The words were whispered, the sickening squelch of the sword retracting burning Ciel's ears. Above him, Sebastian's eyes widened, loosing some of their predatory sheen as he swung around, the ends of his tail coat flying. Ciel shuffled on the bench, glancing around his demon to see the unexpected visitor.

His eye widened. No it couldn't be...

"I'm terribly sorry," Sebastian said, tucking his feet together and bowing to the newcomer, blood still dripping from his stab wound. "I had believed this island was deserted. We shall-"

"Don't play with me, butler." The stranger, who for some reason looked just like Vincent Phantomhive, said, flicking blood from the tip of his sword before stabbing it into the ground, the paving stones cracking under the thrust. "I know exactly what you were doing, so please, step aside before I turn you further into a pin cushion."

"Father...?" Ciel whispered, and Sebastian twisted his head around to stare at him. He slowly stepped aside as Ciel stood, legs wobbly as he stated at his long thought dead father. 

His father smilled, slipping to one knee and holding his arms out. "Come here then, lad."

"No... No, you.. You can't be." Ciel murmured, his feet carrying him forwards against his will. He stopped just inside the circle of his supposed father's arms, the appendages swinging round and pulling him right to the man's chest. "It is, Ciel, I promise. I never wanted to leave, honestly I didn't." Vincent pulled away slightly, smirking at the young boy. He reached up, pulling at the eyepatch that his his son's right eye. "A contract is a contract, son. As you well know." He allowed his own eyes to flicker red, and Ciel gasped. The strip of fabric drifted to the ground, showing off Sebastian's handiwork.

Behind them, Sebastian gave a low growl, shifting to a lower, more guarded stance. The other demon was certainly a lot stronger, but no matter what he said, or who he was for that matter, the young Phantomhive Lord was still his. 

Ciel looked over to Sebastian, noting the angry glare his butler gave the other demon. "A contract is a contract..." He whispered to himself, and Vincent's hand ran up to his cheek, feeling at the softness as he turned the boy back to him.

"But not for you, my lad." Vincent said, picking the thirteen year old up as he stood. "You are my son, and a minor at that." He looked away from his son, dark eyes meeting Sebastian's own. "Did you really think you could get away with it, Sebastian? You know the rules. Even if he wasn't a halfling, you know no contracts can be made with children under the age of sixteen. No without parental permission, which I, by the way, am not giving."

"I'm afraid without the propper evidence, neither of us can know if you truly are Vincent Phantomhive." Sebastian replied, still in his dropped stance. His face was clear, the perfect mask of a Phantomhive butler. "The young master was surely emancipated as soon as he became a Lord, Her Majesty wouldn't have it any other way. The contract, too, is still in effect. Until it is released, the boy belongs to me."

Vincent smirked, tightening his hold on the child as he replied, "Only our Lord can give true emancipation for beings like us. You know this as well as I do. Face it, Sebastian, you've committed a crime. Now you have to pay the consequences."

"How do I know you are my father?"

Vincent turned back to his son, smiling slightly at the childish look of confusion on his face. "Hell has many ways, son. But the quickest way to find out would be for you to drink my blood."

Ciel scrunched his nose up, "That sounds disgusting. What would that achieve?"

"To anyone other than us," Sebastian spoke up then, a look of intrigue on his face as he finally stood from his crouched pose. "Demon blood is like a toxin. Much like a snakes venom, it can kill a grown man in minutes."

"It won't harm you though." Vincent carried on, trying to reassure the boy. "It's something you should have had long ago. I tried to get it to you in those first few weeks, but your mother wouldn't have it. Too caught up with the idea of milk, it's no wonder you came out so short."

"I am not short, damn it! I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!"

His father laughed slightly at this, Sebastian giving a quiet snort as well. Lifting his free hand to his mouth, Vincent bit at his wrist and allowed blood to pool there. He placed it at the boy's own mouth. "Drink up, kid. You're going to have to get used to this, as you're going to be on it for awhile."

The scent of copper filled Ciel's nose, a smell that usually made him gag. Instead, as soon as the first drop fell onto his lips, he grabbed for the arm, pulling it to his mouth and suckling like a new born kitten. His eyes bled red as he sucked, his eyelids growing heavy with each mouthful. After a few moments, with a belly full of warmth, he fell asleep, crimson trickling from the corners of his mouth. 

Vincent pulled his hand away, stroking through his son's hair as Sebastian looked on, shock colouring his features. "Does that answer your question, Sebastian?" The other demon asked, staring at his son's butler. 

Sebastian nodded, no wonder the little brat had so many beings clawing for his attention. It was a safety feature, of sorts. Halflings were so very delicate, in health and body, and needed the constant protection of stronger creatures to reach adulthood. They drew others to them like a moth to a flame, their mock souls so appealing that in the old days fights would break out, each demon trying to protect the child from each other. Contracts were therefore made, usually by the parent of the child, with one demon to be their offspring's main provider, a nurse maid of you will. And that was exactly what Sebastian was now. 

He walked up to the late Earl of Phantomhive, no longer feeling any hostility towards the other demon. With the first drops of blood, the process had begun, and already he could sense the boy's wonderfully fake soul shrinking, becoming darker and less needed. It would take a good few years before Ciel could be weaned off blood and onto soul energy, but they had time. 

"You seem quite alright with this turn of events, Sebastian. Could it be you've already grown attached?" Vincent asked, passing Ciel over to his new nanny as he pulled his sword from the ground. Sebastian cradeled Ciel in his arms, nodding. "It's strange, but now I know, I don't think I could ever hurt him."

"Good," the other demon replied, glancing at the precious bundle in the others arms. "You know your punishment now, however I feel as if you'll take it in your stride. Come, we must return to the surface for now. Back to the manor, I think."

"Yes, my Lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so. I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not. It's an idea I had late one night, and it just wouldn't leave until I had wrote something. 
> 
> I have no idea if this actually works with the manga, as I've only read the first few chapters. I have seen the anime though, so I'm pretty sure it works with that ok, at least with the first season. 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, ok?

Ciel woke to warmth, the feeling of a fluffy pillow and soft quilt wrapped around him. He relaxed, huffing slightly as a feather tickled his nose. The rattle of a tea set was heard, and Ciel snuggled down further into the blankets, licking his lips, the remaining taste of copper still warm and wonderful on his tongue. 

Ciel's eyes flickered open slightly, the scent of tea filling his nostrils. The nights events slowly trickled back, and he gazed thoughtfully at his bedroom door. He was meant to be dead, wasn't he? No, something had stopped Sebastian. His father had stopped Sebastian. But wasn't his father dead? Nothing really made sense. 

"Good morning, young master." It was Sebastian, calm and composed as ever. You could hardly tell he'd been stabbed the night before. The curtains were opened, sunlight spilling into the room. "Your tea is ready, and breakfast is to be served in the dining room. Unfortunately, as I was unable to procure the necessities yesterday, so I'm afraid scones will have to do."

Ciel sat up, taking the cup from his butler. A hand ruffled through his hair, and he glanced up in shock at Sebastian's smiling face. The young lad quickly looked away, focusing back on his tea as he took a sip.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

Ciel took a breath. "My father, is he really...?"

"The Earl is in the study, my Lord, no doubt waiting for you to raise your lazy self out of this pit." A smirk settled on Sebastian's lips at the tease, and Ciel glared quietly at him for a second before sipping his tea again.

So, last night had happened then. That would explain the blood still coating his lips, and the metalic taste of his tea.

Lifting the covers, Ciel swung around to drape his legs over the side of the bed, placing his feet on the foot stool below. Like every morning, Sebastian washed and dressed him. The eyepatch was left on the bedside table. Ciel didn't mention it. 

They made their way to the dining room then, Sebastian seating Ciel in one of the chairs next to the head of the table. He then excused himself, rushing off to collect Ciel's father, leaving the boy to his thoughts. 

Ciel stared down at the stained wood, scratching the varnished surface. It still hadn't sunk in yet that Vincent was alive, or the fact that his father was a demon. Had his mother been one as well then, or was she human? His aunt had defiantly been human, so Rachel probably had been as well. Vincent had refered to him as a 'halfling', no doubt suggesting he was half demon, half something else. Most likely human, but Ciel didn't want to place any bets on it. If his father was supernatural, what was to say his mother wasn't?

The doors parted then, and Ciel looked up, expecting to see the two demons. May-Rin shuffled in instead, throwing the young Lord a timid smile. The dishes on her tray rattled as she set the table. "Is the young master alright this morning?" she asked, her high pitched tone grating Ciel's ears. "Gave us an awful fright, so you did. Wandering off like that."

Ciel gave her a look. "What do you mean, I didn't-"

The doors were once again pushed open, cutting Ciel off. Sebastian stepped through, shortly followed by Vincent. He looked very calm considering he was meant to be dead. He strolled past the maid, floofing his slate hair in such a way Ciel could almost see the specks of stardust. May-Rin's face heated, and she squeaked in alarm as Sebastian placed a hand on her arm to stop her from crushing her platter. 

A hand fell on Ciel's shoulder, a kiss falling into his own hair. Blood started to drip from May-Rin's nose, and Sebastian quickly showed her the door before she could break anything. 

"Good morning, son. Did you sleep well?" His father queried, sitting himself in the head chair as Sebastian served Ciel with a cherry scone, smothered in buttery goodness. Ciel nodded, nibbling on a cherry. "He should have slept well, my Lord." Sebastian was smirking. "He was snoring this morning, no doubt dreaming of kittens and rainbows."

"Shut up, Sebastian!"

Vincent huffed in amusement at the pair. Sebastian was already taking to his new role like a duck to water, showing his affection plainly for the young Phantomhive rather than covering it up behind closed doors. 

Ciel finished his meal, grumbling good naturedly under his breath. His father was truly here, and Sebastian as well. The more he thought on it, the more questions seemed to swirl through his head. His thoughts darkened. "Why did you never come back?" Ciel asked, starring down at the crumbs on his plate. "You're a demon, yes? Sebastian came, so why didn't you?"

The elder Phantomhive sighed, pushing his fringe back as he raked a hand through his short hair. "I couldn't, son. It wasn't allowed." He glanced to where Sebastian stood behind Ciel's chair. "Even Hell has rules, Ciel, I'd wager more than Heaven. Because I hadn't claimed you in those first few weeks, the Lord never acknowledged you. You were classed as human, so as soon as my contract had been completed I had to leave. I stayed as long as I could, of course, but Satan was soon calling me back." 

Ciel frowned. "Then why did you come last night? Surely you were still banned from seeing me."

"No, actually, I wasn't." Vincent smilled. "As soon as you passed the barrier, every demon in the realm knew what you were, and whose. The Lord let me go immediately, before Sebastian tried anything."

"And it was a good thing he did." Sebastian spoke up then, stroking a hand over the boy's head as he removed the empty plate. "Taking your soul would have been a death sentence. I would have had to suffer far worse at the hands of Lucifer than what your father did." Sebastian smilled. "He saved me, in a way. I shall forever be thankfull."

"But then why didn't you know? If all demons knew, why not you?"

"Soul lust is a hard thing to break out of." Sebastian replied. "Nothing can stop a demon while feeding. I'm actually quite surprised your father managed to pull me out of it."

Ciel nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."

Vincent glanced at the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Ciel wondered why for a moment, before brushing it off. "Why are none of the servants asking questions? Surely they don't know about you, you're meant to be dead after all."

"Their memories have been altered." Sebastian answered, looking like he was bracing himself for some reason. "Along with everyone else who knew about the fire. Only your mother is known to have died."

The clock struck nine then, and without warning Ciel was lifted from his chair. He let out a squeal as he was quickly deposited in his father's lap by Sebastian, who only grinned at the glare the young Lord sent him. Placing a hand on the boy's cheek, Vincent turned his son's face so he could look him in the eye. He tutted slightly. "The mark is going to have to be moved, Sebastian. And changed slightly, no doubt, but we can do that while he sleeps." Sebastian nodded, handing the Earl one of his sharpened knives from his breast pocket. With one swipe, Vincent's wrist was bleeding again. He pressed it to Ciel's lips, and the young boy started to drink on instinct, the resistance dieing on his tongue. His eyelids fell with each pull until he was once again asleep, wrapped safely in his father's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chapter? We're not abandoned anymore, folks. More people actually liked this than I was expecting, so I think I'm going to continue it. 
> 
> I have absolutely no idea where the story's gonna go, I have no plan what so ever, so let's see what happens!
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the clothes in wearing :p

Vincent hummed lightly under his breath as his halfling dropped off once again, warm and snug in his lap. Slowly he lowered his hand, licking at the wound to seal it again before passing the knife back to Sebastian. He didn't want to move, didn't want to ruin this most perfect moment. His son had been alone for so long now, to long, and Vincent had been unable to do anything. 

Sebastian smiled at the pair, wiping the knife on a cloth napkin. "My my, asleep again already, my Lord? It's barely nine." 

"It will take a while for his system to become used to my blood, Sebastian. You know this."

"Yes, but I was hoping it wouldn't take as long as it is." The butler pouted. "Him sleeping is no fun, you know. Who else am I going to tease?"

Vincent gave him a flat look. "You could maybe do your job."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?"

"Come now Sebastian. You can't tell me that clearing up after _those_ three isn't in the least bit stimulating?" The elder Phantomhive suggested, giving his son's nanny a look as the younger demon sighed once again, placing a gloved hand to his forehead for dramatic effect. "In either case, now the lad's asleep we can move that mark of yours. Do you have the things for the ritual?"

Sebastian nodded, sobering slightly. "I believe we have most of the ingredients in storage already, and the gardens will likely have the plants we need. I shall go collect them for you, my Lord." Vincent hummed in agreement, stroking a lock of dark grey hair out of his son's face. Sebastian turned to walk away, and a small smile lit Vincent's face. "Oh, and Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Did you know we once had a dog named Sebastian. Quite the coincidence, eh?"

"... Yes my Lord. Quite."

Huffing in amusement, the elder watched on as the younger fled, his tail coat flapping as Sebastian stalked from the room. Hutching Ciel further into his arms, he stood, being careful not to jostle the young Lord. He wouldn't wake up for a while, of course, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

He made his way to the drawing room, the route thoroughly engraved into his memory from the many nights he and Rachel had entertained guests. The room was only truly there to show off the wealth the family had, per his lady's demands of course, however it had the softest seats in the house. His wife had been so picky about furniture, something the demon had never understood, however he was thankful for it now.

He placed the boy down neatly onto the red leather of the settee cushons, kneeling on the wooden floor next to his head. Ciel's breath came in tiny puffs and the occasional light snore, his eyelashes resting lightly on his smooth cheekbones. He looked just like his mother like this, Vincent thought, all porcelain and delicate. Of course, Rachel was hardly a flower by any means, crude as she was, yet there was a definite charm to her. 

A light, polite cough interrupted the Earl's thoughts. Sebastian entered the room, a large wooden bowl held between his hands. He knelt down as well, placing the bowl on the floor, removing the dry ingredients from inside; lavender, white rose petals and a large black feather. A little jar of honey was pulled from his suit pocket. Vincent nodded at the haul, this would do. 

The lavender was quickly set to soak in the honey as the petals were ground up into a paste. Sebastian bit into his wrist, tipping a few drops of blood into the bowl, turning the mix a dark red. The lavender was then added, sticky with the amber liquid. Once thoroughly mixed, Vincent took the feather, collecting a dollop of the substance on the fine black bristles. He smeared the concoction onto Ciel's cursed eye. A few moments passed before a dark wisp of smoke tumbled out from beneath the boy's eyelid, flowing like water over his skin as the mark relocated itself. It was over in minutes. 

Pulling a damp cloth from seemingly nowhere, Sebastian carefully dabbing the paste away, catching a quick glance at the boy's once again sapphire eye as the lid was pulled up slightly. 

An explosion was heard not so far away, followed by a screem and the sound of smashing plates. A sigh left the demons simultaneously. Sebastian stood, offering Vincent the cloth. "Please excuse me, my Lord. It seems I am needed elsewhere."

"Of course, Sebastian." Vincent replied, handing the butler the used bowl and jar. "Do make sure they haven't ruined anything important."

"Certainly, sir."

\---

When Ciel finally woke up, it was around twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Vincent had taken the last few hours of his son's down time to work, finalising his return to England. Letters had to be sent, informing all those who were concerned that the Earl had spent a while in India, overseeing a business venture and leaving his son to look after the majority of the Funtom company. Under constant guidance, of course.

"Good afternoon, Ciel." He watched from the corner of his eye as the lad sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

Ciel turned towards him, blue eyes still blurry with sleep. He nodded, standing from the settee to stretch, his little button up shirt untucking slightly from his trousers. Vincent lifted himself from his desk chair as well, crossing the short distance between them with three strides. Ciel's clothes were thoroughly creased, and after hours of sleeping in them, they couldn't be comfortable. 

Calling for Sebastian, Vincent took Ciel's hand. "Lets go find you a change of clothes, hm?"

\---

Sebastian was just about to set out the boy's clothes when a startled cry came from the bathroom. Quickly, he and Vincent rushed the door, throwing it open only to find Ciel, naked, and staring at his bottom in horror in one of the large mirrors. 

"What the _Hell_ is this?!"

Sebastian quickly turned away, a snort managing to pass through his hard crafted persona. 

"Its your new mark, son. Its the one that links you to Sebastian here."

"Why in _God's name_ is it on my arse?!"

"I'm sorry Ciel, the mark chooses where it goes, not us." Sebastian was hunched over now, a gloved hand pressed to his mouth as his shoulders shook uncontrollably.  

"Well then bloody well move it! Don't you have some demony magic that can do that? You did it before!"

"Ah, yes. Unfortunately now that it's a carers mark, I'm afraid it won't be moving any time soon. I'm not quite sure why your complaining so much, I think it looks fine. Quite cute, actually."

"Father!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, finally finished with chapter three! I didn't really like it the first time I uploaded, but here's a hopefully better one!
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me no own Black Butler :'(

Ciel's days were then a mixture of eating, sleeping and blood drinking, the next three weeks passing with little insident. Over the course of those weeks Ciel spent the majority of his time with his father, getting to know the older man that he had only known for a few years. Vincent was apparently a very high ranking demon, and was quite close with many of Hell's nobels. This, of course allowed him certain privileges, one of them being Ciel's birth. It was quite shocking to know your father had to fill out a contract just to have you. 

Along with that, Sebastian had really stepped into his caring role, showing much more affection to the young Lord than he would have normally. It started out slow, of course, just a light brush of Ciel's hair, or perhaps a short pat on the shoulder or back. Now, however, these short touches had evolved, turning into minutes, possibly hours of just cuddles, strokes and the occasional pat on the bum where Ciel's new carer mark was.

Both Sebastian and his father teased him about that, but it was done with such affection that Ciel couldn't truly be mad about it. He could safely say that life had never been better. 

Sat in the parlour, sipping on a cup of tea and Sebastian for company, Ciel had no idea about the horrors the next few days had in store for him. 

"Ciel~!"

The hairs on the back of Ciel's neck prickled, and Sebastian tensed at the high pitch squeal. "Lizzie! What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth cocked her head, twirling a lock of blond hair around her fingers as she smiled dreamly at him. Even though she'd no doubt ran all the way to him, she didn't look tired in the least. "I've come to visit my fiance, of course. Why? Is there any reason why I shouldn't be here?"

He wondered, off handedly, how exactly he was going to explain they weren't ever getting married. Especially not now. "No, I-"

"Great! Hey, I'm not just here for you, you know." A pout settled on Lizzie's face, and Ciel felt his eye twitch. "Mother wants to invite you and uncle Vincent up to London. We're going to have a party for uncle's return, isn't that wonderful?!"

"Er..." Ciel had no idea how to respond. Luckly for him, Sebastian did. "Would the last like some tea, lady Elizabeth? You must have had a very tiring journey." He waved dramatically towards the wing back chair just opposite Ciel. "Please, have a seat while I prepare it for you." There was a smug smile on his lips, no doubt he was enjoying his young master's pain. 

"Oh, thank you, Sebastian! It was very long, and I am ever so tired." She flopped into the chair, her feet dangling an inch from the floor. She took the cup from Sebastian, who then excused himself rather quickly. Ciel shot him a dead look as he escaped. 

"So, Ciel. You must be so happy now that your father has returned, right? I remember when mother left for that holiday in France last year, it was awful. I don't know how you managed all them years."

Surprisingly, Ciel found that he was quite happy, at least more so than usual. For so long he had thought himself alone in the world, but now it seamed he had a family again. If course, he would never tell Elizabeth these things. "Quite." He replied, adding a speck more sugar to his tea. 

Lizzie pouted again, staring down at the pink frills of her dress. The doors opened them, and Ciel sighed in relef as Sebastian and his father stepped through. 

"Uncle Vincent!" Elizabeth squealed, her mood picking up quite rapidly. She ran at full pelt toward the older demon and collided into him, causing Vincent to stagger back slightly. The tight expression on his face that had appeared when he had first seen Elizabeth seemed to evaporate as the young girl lifted her head from his chest to look at him. "Elizabeth, it's wonderful to see you again." He pulled her away slightly so she was at arms length, his hands on her shoulders. "May I ask why you've honored us with such a visit?"

Elizabeth nodded, her curls bouncing. "Mother wanted to invite you to a party, for your return!"

"Did she now." Vincent didn't look impressed, but slapped a pleasant smile in as Lizzie frowned at him. 

"Yes, so you'll just have to come to London to attend."

"Of course, my lady." Vincent said. "And may I know the date of this party?"

"Why, it's tomorrow!"

"O-oh... So soon?" 

Lizzie nodded again, a smile lighting her face. "Mother wanted me to come sooner, but London has some wonderful dress shops that I just couldn't miss!"

Vincent sighed, lifting his hands completely from the girl as he strolled over to Ciel, his hand falling into his son's slate locks as he thought. "We best get ready to leave immediately. Sebastian, go and see to the packing, would you?"

"Certainly, my Lord."

"Oh, and set Tanaka in charge, can't have those idiots running about without supervision."

\---

"Father, before we go... I really need to tell you something."

"Yes, Ciel? What is it?"

"The town house in London is currently occupied by an Indian Prince and his butler. They refused to leave England so I felt it was my duty to house them, seeing as I'm the only reason they're even still here."

"An Indian Prince? My, the company my son takes!"

"Father, please don't joke about this! How am I supposed to explain the fact that my dead father wants to use their rooms?"

"You just leave that to me and Sebastian, my boy. We'll sort it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what kills creativity? Essay writing. 
> 
> This bit was sooooo hard to write, but it's here at least. I hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Black Butler

"Buh-bye now!"

"Have a great time!"

"Ho ho ho."

"No doubt the house will be up in flames by the time we return." Ciel muttered to himself, watching the manor grow smaller and smaller as the driver led the carriage onwards. 

"Try not to fret, young master." Sebastian smiled, pulling the boy away from the window. Ciel leaned lightly into him, lifting his head to fully enjoy the petting his butler was giving him. "While they may be incompetent they are not that reckless."

"Sebastian has trained them well." Vincent continued, not looking up from his paper. "I'm sure Tanaka can look after the estate for a few days without us."

"I'm sure he can, its those three I don't trust."

"You worry way to much for a child your age." Vincent reached over to ruffle Ciel's hair. "That's partly my fault, I know." He folded his newspaper, setting it down on his lap as a dark look crossed his face. "You've been through so much, more than any child should go through." Vincent met Ciel's eyes then, a small smile playing on his lips. "But you don't have to worry anymore. Both I and Sebastian are here to look after you, so leave the worrying to us, okay?"

The sudden proclemation left Ciel unsure of how to proceed. While he knew his father could get quite sentimental at odd occasions, having fallen privy to many of them in the last few weeks at the manor, they still shocked him in their sincerity. True affection was something that Ciel was still getting used to. "... Okay."

Vincent's smile grew, Sebastian hold on him tightening ever so slightly. "Good."

There was a bump in the road, jolting the three passengers, and just like that the tense atmosphere evaporated. It allowed Ciel to once again sink into his butler's side, said demon giving quite the contented hum as his hand once again made its way to Ciel's hair. 

It was so very strange how Sebastian had taken all this in his stride, Ciel thought to himself. His father was his sire, so obviously he would have feelings for him. Vincent had to love him, because that was how parents worked. Sebastian had nothing, not really. Just a slightly altered contract that didn't benefit him in any way, made to serve without even the slightest hint of payment at the end. And yet, the elder who had once been so focused on Ciel's soul was now happy to play nanny to his once meal. Ciel knew that if it had been him, he would have been furious. The threat of punishment could deter him, sure, but that didn't explain the... the love.

A sharp pain shot through Ciel's chest, distracting him from his thoughts. He lifted a hand to rub at it, grimacing as he glanced down to took at the offending area. Both Sebastian and Vincent turned to look at him questionably, and Ciel quickly dropped his arm. It wasn't important. 

\---

The carriage pulled to a stop just outside the gates of the Phantomhive town house. Ciel quickly jumped out, rubbing at his stiff legs as both his butler and father gracefully stepped down after him. The driver quickly hopped down as well, quick to grab as much of his lords' luggage as he could as the three walked up to the front door. Ciel gulped, rubbing at his thumb where the Phantomhive ring would have sat if it wasn't on his father's own finger. 

Soma and Agni where no doubt inside. Neither of them knew his father, nor the fact that he was actually alive. This fact didn't really bother the young Lord, what did was the possible outcomes of the encounter. Questions would no doubt be asked and Ciel had no clue how to answer them. 

The front door came far to quickly, and while Ciel was debating whether or not they should knock his father made the choice for them. Vincent pushed the door open with ease, strolling inside as if he owned the place. Which he did. 

And of course Prince Soma just had to be standing in the hallway at that specific time. Fate really must hate Ciel Phantomhive. 

"Ciel! Oh my goodness, why didn't you warn is you were coming?!" Soma cried, rushing to the door to pull Ciel up into his arms, squeezing the life out of the young Phantomhive. Ciel grunted, turning and giving a pleadful look to his carers. The vice like grip tightened. "Agni, come quick will you? Ciel and Sebastian are here!" 

From somewhere deeper inside the house, Agni's muffled voice called back, "Coming, my Prince!"

The sharp pain was back again, Ciel noted as Soma finally dropped him. There was a duller one as well, all along his shoulder blades and down his spine. Most likely from the Indian Prince's rough handling. Yes, that must be it. Soma turned, no doubt to greet Sebastian, but stopped short when he noticed the third man. 

Soma cocked his head. The man looked familiar, somehow. He turned to Ciel, then back to the man, who was now taking his bags from the carriage driver. 

Ah. The resemblance was uncanny. Soma's brow furrowed. Wasn't Ciel's father-

"I am here, my Prince." Agni finally rushed in, wiping his flour coated hands on the blue apron he was wearing. Glancing up, he smiled and bowed. "Ciel, Sebastian." He greeted. "And Lord Vincent Phantomhive, I presume?"

"You know this man, Agni?"

"Not personally, my Prince." Was the butler's quick reply. "But Sebastian and I have been keeping in touch. He mentioned that young Ciel's father had returned from India, and they look so alike that it must be him."

Oh, Ciel's father _was_ alive then. Soma had probably confused him for someone else. His mother, perhaps? Yes, Soma was sure of it now. 

"May I take your bags, my Lords?" Agni was saying, already reaching for them as Vincent nodded. "Of you wouldn't mind, thank you."

"Come now, you all must be tired." Soma carried on, pushing Ciel towards the living room, knowing the two older men would follow. "I must know the reason for your visit. And I would much like to know your father a little better. All these years we have known one another, and you have yet to tell me a single thing about him!"

"Soma, allow them to settle before the interrogation, will you?"

"But Agni, I have so many questions!"

"My Prince, please."

"... fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't want to end, so it's cut off a bit weirdly, sorry about that. I had to pull out my inner Indian stereotype for this one, hopefully it's not too offensive??
> 
> Lol, anyway I hope you enjoyed this one! It was a lot easier to write than the last :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler

All in all, the questioning could have been worse. Soma, wonderful, simple Soma, never once asked about Vincent, seeming to have accepted the tale just as the rest of the aristocracy had. 

Instead, Ciel had been more or less forced into the plush green leather of the living room settee. A delicate China cup had been thrust at him, almost spilling its precious liquid. Soma was grinning, quickly adding two scoops of sugar before Sebastian could stop him, the demon butler's gloved hand dropping in defeat. Soma fell into the seat beside Ciel, quickly whipping up his own cup.

"So, my friend, what has you visiting at such an hour, hm? You must know, it's highly impolite to arive at such a time without propper notification."

"Well, it is my house, isn't it?" Vincent replied before his son could, coolly taking the cup Sebastian was offering him from where he was splayed on the opposite seat. "I expect myself and my son can go wherever we please."

Soma looked taken aback. "Of course, sir. I didn't mean to suggest otherwise."

Vincent took a breath. "No, I don't think you did." He said airily, taking a sip. Sebastian his his smirking mouth behind a white glove. "Nevertheless, you must understand how terribly rude it is-"

"Father, please." Ciel pleaded, glancing at Soma. The elder boy looked close to tears, and while that wasn't a big surprise, guilt still welled its way into the pit of Ciel's stomach. "We're here for a party, Soma. Lizzie and her mother organised it for my father's homecoming."

Instantly, the crocodile tears that had been welling up on the Indian Prince's eyes vanished, and with a long, drawn out sniff the grin reappeared. "Yes, the party! I have been invited also, but I had no idea it was for you, Lord Vincent."

"Believe me, we wouldn't be having it if I had my way, but I'm sure you know how my sister can be like."

"Strong willed? Smart?"

Vincent smiled, however it wasn't a pleasant one. "I was thinking more stubborn and reckless, but its all semantics in the end, no?"

Soma opened his mouth to say something, seemingly not quite as put off by the elder man as was desired. Sensing the upcoming storm, Ciel quickly shot his butler a look.

"Indeed, my Lord." Sebastian quickly butted in, before the prince could stick his foot in it. "However, it seems the young Lord grows weary. It may be best that we retire for the night, maybe to one of the larger rooms on the second floor."

"Yes, Sebastian." Ciel spoke up. "I think that would be best. What with all the traveling, an early night would do us some good."

Soma pressed a finger to his bottom lip with a comically over exaggerated thoughtful look. "Hm, the guest quarters are free, but it only has one bed."

Vincent opened his mouth-

"That won't be an issue. Thank you Soma." Sebastian smiled pleasantly. 

-And snapped it shut again, a chillingly pleasant curl to his lips. "Alright."

\---

"Ciel, it's time for your supper~" Vincent sang from the bedroom. 

Ciel grimaced, pushing away from the bathroom sink. For a thousand year old demon, his father could act like a child at times. 

Soma had placed them in one of the larger guest suites, one of the few in the house that had an adjoining bathroom. Vincent, of course, had grumbled under his breath about the entire thing. It was his house, why were they not in the master bedroom? What the Hell was Soma doing with the other four rooms? Ciel was just happy to have a bed, tired as he was. It was only one night here, and aunt Francis would most defiantly have a room fit for them when they arrived. 

And, of course, 'supper' was a code name for the daily doses of blood that had become a part of Ciel's normal routine. You couldn't quite go around shouting for your son to come drink your blood in polite company. 

So, Ciel nursed from his father's wrist, his eyes dropping heavily even as the sharp pain reapeared. 

\---

The next morning, after a large breakfast of bacon and eggs served by the two butlers, the party of five set out to the Midford house. Vincent's mood hadn't lightened during the night, the sour aura around him visibly unnerving the two humans, forcing them to the opposite end of the breakfast table. Walking out to the carriage had been a sight as well, what with Soma and Agni rushing out and taking the drivers bench before the demons even reached the front door. They were both very stiff as Vincent haulled his son into the car.

They were off quickly after that. Ciel jabbed a bony elbow into his father's side, who only smirked darkly in response. Sebastian, meanwhile, seemed to be having a hard time holding his laughter in. Ciel gave him a glare, before slumping in defeat when a snort left his butler. 

He had another hour of this nonsense.  Oh, how Ciel hoped the time flew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Vincent is best Vincent :3
> 
> It's taken me sooo, long to write this chapter, the writers block was real! Once I got into it though I really enjoyed writing it. Vincent being a grump helped, I think XD


End file.
